Forbidden Love
by Isabella387
Summary: What if Gaston had survived that fall? what if he had a son? what if Belle had a daughter? what if there children fell in love? A crazy love story between two families! THIS STORY IS FINALLY DONE!
1. Prolouge

**Forbidden Love**

Prologue

Gaston breathed heavily as he made his way back to the pub. He had gashes and cuts every where and mabey even a few broken bones. When he walked into the pub every one stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Gaston?" Monsieur D'Arque said in astonishment, "is it really you?"

"No beast has ever killed Gaston, and no Beast ever will" this was the words Gaston lived by. Once those words came out of his mouth every one in the tavern knew he was back and has survived that fight with the beast on the top of that castle, many nights ago. Lefou ran to the side of his dear friend and then called to the rest of the people in the pub,

"Hey! Somebody call a medic! He's hurt!"

Gaston collapsed in the nearest chair and whispered to Lefou in a harsh voice, "Lefou! You, or any body else I am close to, is never to go to that castle ever again, do you hear me? Never!"

Meanwhile, about a year later outside the castle infirmary...

"Master, Cogsworth, Lumiere, you have to come and see this." Belle had just given birth to a lovely, healthy, baby girl. Belle sat in the bed cradling the little child, the master came and knelt near his wife looking at his child,

"what should we name her?" he asked his wife, Belle looked at him,

"you name her" she set the child in the master's arms, he cradled the child.

Just then Lumiere burst out, "OH OH! Name her after some one in the castle!" that was a brilliant idea,

"Lets name her after you" The master said, he thought for a while and then came up with a name, "Bella, lets name her Bella."

"That's a perfect name," _Bella_, Belle said the name over and over again in her head.


	2. A Different Girl

**A Different Girl**

"BELLA! TIME TO WAKE UP!" The sing song voice of Madame De la Grade Buche, woke Bella up as usual. Bella sat up in her bed, yawned and stretched before the voice came again, "BELLA? ARE YOU UP?",

Bella yelled back, "I'M UP!" Bella dressed in her usual day dress, a light green one, and tied her hair up in a green bow, then she raced down to the dining room to join her mother and father for breakfast. "Good morning mama, Morning Papa!" Bella said, even though she was 15 she had always called her parents this. Bella was a medium sized girl and she had a delicate facade, she had brow hair and hazel eyes. IF you got in her way, you would be sorry. Bella had many talents, like a beautiful singing voice and an uncanny knack for dancing. After her breakfast it was time for morning lessons, reading and witting with her mother in the library, voice lessons with Madame De la Grade Buche, History and Geography with Cogsworth, and to top it all off math with her father. After all of her lessons were complete, it was time for Bella's favorite part of the day, hanging out with her friends. The twins, Laurett and Allie, the daughters of Lumiere and Babett and her best friends. CJ, the witty yet undeniably clumsy son of Cogsworth. Finally, Chip, the son of Mrs. Potts and the overall eldest of the five children. All of the kids had been friends since they were little and each one knew that they would remain friends forever. They all were playing Poker in the kitchen at the time, there weekly game. Bella glanced around the table at her friends then laid her cards down.

"Freedom and weep guys!" Bella laid down a royal flush, "I take the pot" Bella took all the chips that were on the table over to her side,

"That is it, I'm out!" CJ said, "you always beat us Bella!"

"Can I help it if I'm good?" Bella replied. It was true no one had ever beaten her since she learned. Not even her father, who was the one who taught her, could beat her. She knew how to bluff, she knew how to make a winning pair, and she knew how to play every type of poker from Texas Hold Em' to Five Card Draw! "Ok do you have a better idea of what we should do?" Bella looked at her best friends then looked at her watch, "oh guys I have to go!" Bella ran out of the kitchen to her room, changed into h3er sparing clothes and went out side into the garden. Bella was indeed a different girl every one knew it. She was a tomboy! She hated dresses, and makeup, and girl stuff. She loved fighting, and playing poker, and wearing boys clothes, and boy stuff! Belle and The Master watched their daughter practice her martial arts from there window. Belle gave out a sigh. The master looked at her and then said to his wife.

"She's different then all the other girls, Belle. We just have to accept that. You were considered different back in the village."

"I know" Belle replied, "It's just she's growing up so fast" Unknown to Belle, a different story was going on back in that poor provincial town she grew up in. A certain hunter was teaching his son the ropes of hunting, and his son was not enjoying it.


	3. A Different Boy

**A Different Boy**

"Now just aim the gun at that target and shoot" Gaston said to his 16 year old son, Parker. Parker took the gun in his hands, he hated hunting, he hated killing, he was indeed nothing like his father.

Never the less, he did what his father said and tried to shoot the gun, he missed the target completely, Parker drooped his head and then with a sigh said, "this is hopeless," Gaston looked at his son.

He knew it was true but Gaston had to give the boy at least a little hope, "Don't worry we'll try this again tomorrow" Gaston and Parker then headed back to the house. The second Parker got home, he concealed himself in his room. There was a knock on the door, Parker didn't want to get it. His mother got it for him.

"Yes can I help you?" she said to the kid who stood at her door.

"I'm looking for Parker is he around?" It was Lefou's son, Robert.

"Yeah he's in his room" said the missis.

"Thanks!" Robert ran to Parker's room to talk to him, "Hey look, my mom needs me to run some of errands for her," Parker just stared up into the ceiling, but he listened to his friend, "want to come with?" Parker sat up and gave a sigh,

"yeah sure anything that will get me away from my dad." Robert looked at Parker,

"you missed the target again didn't you?" Parker gave his friend the Duh-I-Missed-The-Target look, "I guessed. Come on lets get going then" Parker then yelled at his mom as he was heading out the door, "Mom! I'm going out I'll be back in a few hours!" and then they walked out the door.

"So..." Robert said trying to start a conversation, "did you hear? The princess is having her 16th birthday in 2 weeks!" Parker looked away and then said,

"Yea I heard, but don't count on me going! My father said I'm never to go to that castle..." his friend replied,

"yeah well, that stinks! You probably could have found your self a girl there!"Robert elbowed his friend in the ribs slightly,

"yeah well I don't count on meeting any girl any time soon." Parker replied. But, fate would bring him to a girl sooner than he had planned.


	4. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

"Bella?" Mrs. Potts called, "Bella? Where are you love?" Mrs. Potts found Bella in the garden as usual. "Bella dear, would you mind running into town for me and buying me a dozen eggs?" Mrs. Potts handed the girl some money for the eggs,

"Sure thing Mrs. Potts, I'll get right on it." Bella ran back in and put on her day gown and headed out to the town with a basket and the money Mrs. Potts had given her, she also headed out with her best best friend, Allie. Bella kept thinking to herself, day dreaming, not knowing what was in store for her once she reached the town.

Parker and Robert walked through the town, "hi boys" said the three triplets Tracy, Lacy, and Macy in unison. Those girls had fallen for them since they met them, Robert was fine with it. Parker well... not so much. Parker was a tall, strong, dark haired, brown eyed, 16 year old boy. He looked a lot like his father but not enough so that people would know he was related to the man. Parker was a funny boy, always joking around, he was gentle and kind too. Robert, on the other hand was tall, blond, blue eyed, 16 year old guy, best friends with parker. Robert flirted, a lot, but he was smart and knew not to flirt too much he always was hopping around from one girl to the next, not staying with one for long.

Bella and Allie walked down the road and then ran into some of there friends from the town, Ali and Tasha. Spazo was a blond 15 year old girl with a pet mouse named Zane, she just barely missed the title of village fool, or so we thought... Tasha was a medium sized girl with brown hair and the more sensible one of the two. The friends talked and caught up on the news, just then Parker and Robert were walking past them and as Bella and Allie were walking away the other Ali tripped Bella so that she fell onto Parker. Tasha and the other Ali just skipped off laughing. All the books that Bella was carrying for her mother went flying all over the street.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Bella exclaimed picking up the sprawled books off the ground and putting them back in her basket.

"No it's ok, it was my fault. If any one should be apologizing, it's me." there hands touched as they both went to pick up a book. They both looked up into each others eyes. Parker withdrew his hand quickly and then smiled at Bella,

"hi my names Parker." He looked at her and she looked at him. Bella blushed a little, he was so handsome...

"my name is Bella, nice to meet you" they talked for a while, he helped her with her errands, she helped him with his. Before long they were talking and laughing, like they had been friends for a long time, it was like... nothing before.

"So, where do you live?" Bella asked in curiosity.

"Oh I live right by the woods, you?"

"I live by the crossroads"

"you have a lot of trouble with wolves up there?"

"Yeah, they do cause a lot of trouble. But If people try to break in, the wolves protect us. So it's like having a security system that gets on your nerves" Parker laughed a bit at this comment. Bella smiled at him, "So what's your family like?"

"Well lets just say I'm not exactly what my father would call the perfect child..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my father is a hunter, I hate hunting. He is always trying to teach me how to use a gun, how skin an animal. Personally I almost throw up every time this happens! So what's family life like for you?"

"Well, in my home, I'm probably the most messed up child you will ever see. I'm supposed to be the perfect little girl. I hate girly stuff! I rock at poker, I'm a kick ass fighter, and dresses... I hate them!" They both laughed at this part. Parker then looked at her and blushed a bit and then went on...

"Hey, um well I was wondering..." Parker said in a sheepish tone,

"yes?" Bella replied a curious look on her face, _what was he going to ask?_ Bella thought to her self. Parker went on,

"well I was wondering if mabey you'd like to go to this party with me that my friends are throwing tonight at the pub, with me..." Parker waited for a reply, but he avoided her hazel eyes,

" Sure I'd love to" Bella replied, she hadn't been out of the castle in a long time... wait THE CASTLE! Oh crap she thought, she bought the eggs from the vendor and then yelled back to Parker, "SEE YOU TONIGHT!" Bella grabbed Allie, who had spent her time with Robert, and they ran back to the castle.

"Parker?" Robert waved a hand in front of parker's distracted face, "Hello? Any body home?" Parker snapped out of it, "What? Huh? I'm sorry were you saying something Robert?" Robert shook his head, "not going to find a girl any time soon huh?"


	5. A Night to Remember

**A Night to Remember**

"Just wait right there, Bella" It was the voice of her mother. Bella was so close to sneaking out to see Parker. "Where do you think you two going?" Belle stood behind Allie and Bella with her arms crossed.

"We were just going out to a party mom!" Bella said innocently,

"be back by midnight Bella," her mom said, " oh and I just got news that Gaston, you know that horrid man I told you about a while ago?" Bella nodded her head, "well turns out he survived that fall and has a son now, you stay away from him and his son, understood?" Bella nodded her head again and then headed out the door with Allie. As the two walked down the street to the pub Allie said,

"so I assume your going to stay away from Parker this whole night?" Bella got a puzzled look on her face and then said,

"why would I do that? He's the one who invited me!" Allie looked at her friend for once Allie knew something that Bella didn't!

" You mean you don't know who Parker's father is?" Bella shook her head confused, Allie stopped, "Parker is the son of Gaston you idiot!" Bella couldn't believe it,

"well I'm just going to have to break the rules tonight, aren't I?" Bella kept walking, Allie then thought to herself, _she is going to get in so much trouble I just know it! _

Parker was almost out of his house, until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, " and you are going where again?" Gaston towered over his son,

"I'm going out dad," Parker said in an annoyed tone,

"well if you see the princess there, Princess Bella I think it is..." _Bella? A Princess? _Parker thought this and couldn't believe what he was hearing, "stay away from her, or her family, you remember the girl Belle I told you about?" Parker nodded his head, his father talked more about that girl than any other person! "Well apparently, Princess Bella is her daughter, stay away from her or any other member of that family understood?" Parker nodded his head again and then ran out the door. He wanted to see Bella so badly he knew he had to disobey his father.

When Bella and Allie came over the hill to the pub, Parker and Robert were waiting for them. The two couples walked in to the pub. There was music, and dancing, there was food and drinks, and plenty of teens to hang out with! Bella looked at Parker and then thought to herself, _how could this kind and handsome boy be the son of Gaston? _Bella was indeed confused, but she pushed that thought into the back of her mind. She wouldn't let that thought ruin a perfect night. The night when so smoothly, they danced, they laughed, they had a blast! While one of the slower songs was playing Parker whispered into Bella's ear, "hey I want to show you some thing"Parker lead Bella up to the roof of the pub. Bella stared up at the sky with a gaping mouth.

"Oh... My... God..." Bella said in astonishment. She had never seen so many stars in her entire life! The lights at the castle made it hard to see any stars at all! Bella turned around to see the most beautiful moon ever. "Parker, this is beautiful!" Parker looked at her.

"Yeah you are..." Parker snapped out of it just in time to say, "DID THAT JUST COME OUT OUT LOUD?" Parker looked at Bella again who was giggling.

"Yes, and that is very sweet of you" Bella looked at the sky and then spoke to Parker, "hey can I let you in on a secret?"

"Yeah sure." Parker said.

"You know, you're the only guy I've felt comfortable around, ever." Bella leaned on the railing that surrounded the pub's roof, she looked down and then laughed, "I am probably the biggest tomboy you will ever meet, most of my friends are guys, but when I'm around you, it's different."

Parker came up and leaned against the railing also, "Really?"

"Yeah" Bella looked at him, "this is probably sounding really stupid to you isn't it?"

"No, not at all" Parker then let out a little laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just..."

"Yeah?"

"It's kinda the same deal for me. I'm not good around girls, at all. My father was a major ladies man, so is my best friend. Me... well not so much" Bella kept listening to Parker. A thought came into her mind, _Gaston? A ladies man? Yeah right..._ Parker continued

"But when I'm around you, I feel different then I would around a normal girl. There's something about you that's special."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really" Parker looked into Bella's eyes. He moved closer to her she moved closer to him, until they were so close, a breeze could barley pass between them. But they were being watched, and neither of them knew it.

BACK IN THE CASTLE

Belle passed the floor. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and-

"Belle! Stop your giving me a headache just watching you!" The master said in an annoyed voice. Belle stopped.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Bella..." The master sighed and looked at his wife.

"Hold on," the master ran out of the room and came back with the magic mirror, "use this, I'm sure she is fine" Belle took the mirror.

"Show me Bella," Belle said to the mirror, the next image that graced the smooth surface of the mirror, shocked Belle so much that she let out a gasp and almost dropped the mirror. The master ran to Belle's side.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella, she's with..."

"Yes?"

"Gaston's son!"

"What!?! Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!" Belle showed her husband the image she had just seen. The two children dancing together, closely. "We have to go!" Belle grabbed her cloak, the master followed behind her. Belle out of a moment of furry called for the carriage to come around. Once the carriage pulled up, Belle and the Master hopped inside then Belle yelled to the footman, "to the pub, hurry!" The carriage took off towards the town.

AT THE HOME OF GASTON

Lefou ran to the door of Gaston's cabin and banged on the door, "GASTON! GASTON OPEN UP!!!" Lefou kept banging on the door. Gaston opened the door and Lefou fell forward into the house.

"What is Lefou?" Gaston helped his friend to his feet. Lefou had that look on his face when he had big news for Gaston.

"Your son..." Lefou pointed out the door.

"Yes?"

"Dancing with..." Lefou gasped for breath as he went on.

"Yes?'

"The Princess!" Lefou shook Gaston, "YOUR SON IS DANCING WITH THE PRINCESS AT THE PUB!"

Gaston slid his friend aside then with an angry look on his face started out towards the pub.

"Where are you going?" Lefou said.

"I'm going to stop my son from making a complete fool of him self!" Gaston marched on.

FAMILIES COLLIDE!!!!! OH NO! (In other words were back at the pub)

The carriage pulled up outside the pub, just as Gaston was marching up to the door.

"Well, well, well, look who survived" Belle said to Gaston as she walked up to the door where Gaston was.

"I see your doing well, Queen Belle" Gaston bowed sarcastically, "and look who is human again" Gaston said to The Master, "the beast"

Belle and the Master looked annoyed but they didn't let it get to them. The two families walked in. Belle spotted a familiar face, Allie. Belle walked over to Allie and her date, "Alright Allie, where is she? Where is Bella?" Allie had a stunned look on her face, she stuttered a bit, "Allie, if you tell us, you won't be in trouble"

Allie pointed to the ceiling, "on the roof..."

Gaston marched up to Robert, "where's Parker?" Gaston had a frustrated tone in his voice. Robert, also, pointed to the ceiling

"the roof" Gaston headed up one set of stairs. Belle and the Master started up the other set of stairs.

BACK TO THE TWO KIDS!

Parker leaned closer to Bella, she leaned closer to Parker. Then for one miraculous moment, they kissed each other. Parker wrapped his arms around her waist she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two kids never wanted the moment to end.

_**BAM! **_

Two doors flung open! The door that was behind Bella opened to reveal two very angry parents. The door behind Parker opened to reveal a very angry father. Parker's head turned to look at his father, Bella's head turned to face her mother.

"Mom? Dad?" Bella said both embarrassed and confused. She was in so much trouble she knew it.

"Dad?" Parker knew he was in so much trouble.

"Get your hands off of her now, Parker!" Yelled his father. Parker obeyed him. Bella pulled away also. "Come here now" Parker walked over to his father.

"You too, Bella!" Bella walked over to her parents and followed them down the stairs. Parker followed his father down the other set of stairs. Once they reached the outside of the pub, Bella got into the carriage, Allie followed, Allie sure as heck wasn't going to stay there alone! Bella's parents got into the carriage after them. As the carriage pulled away Bella looked out the back window and looked at Parker one last time. He was looking at her also.

"Lets go Parker." Said Gaston. Gaston would defiantly give Parker a piece of his mind when he got home. Parker looked one more time at the face that was looking at through the back carriage window. "PARKER! NOW!" Parker moved forward. _I'll see you again Bella, I promise, _Parker mouthed this to Bella. Bella mouthed back, _I'll be waiting _The carriage rode off till it was out of site.


	6. Punishment

**Punishment**

"Why Bella? Why?" Bella sat on her bed, completely at the mercy of her parents. "We told you not to go near that boy! HE COULD HAVE HURT YOU!"

"He wouldn't do that..."

"Oh really and how would you know that? BELLA YOU DELIBERATELY DISOBEYED US!" Belle was so mad at her daughter, "Bella we are talking about a blood relative of a killer!"

"JUST BECAUSE GASTON HURT YOU AND GASTON IS A KILLER DOESN'T MEAN THAT PARKER IS!" Bella yelled at her parents.

"Excuse me?" Belle said to her daughter.

"Parker is nothing like his father and he never will be. And I...I..."

"Yes? You what?" Belle looked at her daughter, her arms.

"Never mind" Bella couldn't bring herself to say the words in her mind. Belle looked at her.

"I have half a mind to cancel you party!"

"NO! Please don't"

"Never again Bella. Do you hear me? You are never to talk to that boy or see him again! Got it?"

"Yes ma'm"

"Now go to your room! NOW!" Bella ran to her room holding back tears, she reached her room and flopped down on the bed and started to cry. A few minutes later her father came into her room.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Bella avoided her father's eyes, "look I know this has been a rough day for you, but hey I have something for you. I hope it will cheer you up"

"Nothing could possibly cheer me up right now" Bella said glancing out her window.

"I think it might" Her father set the magic mirror on Bella's bed, "this mirror will show you anything you want, all you have to do is ask"

Bella looked up at her father and gave him a hug and said, "thank you dad." Bella's dad nodded and left. "Show me Parker" she said to the mirror, and she watched in horror, what was happening to him.

Parker was being dragged into his house by his ear, "OW! OW! OW!" Gaston thrust his son into the nearest chair.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Parker avoided his father's piercing blue eyes. "Are you listening to me?!?" Parker said nothing. His father smacked him across the face. Parker said nothing, he did nothing, he didn't even flinch, even though his face was now in an indescribable amount of pain. His father continued, "YOU MADE A COMPLEET FOOL OF YOU SELF!" Parker looked at the floor. "I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND IT PARKER! WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DISOBEY ME?"

"Because I'm not like you dad!" Parker jumped out of his chair and went on, "I don't like hunting! I'm not a hunter! And wither you like it or not, Bella is the best thing that has ever happen to me! I HAPPEN TO LIKE HER! When will you get that?"

"Go to your room now Parker"

"Way ahead of you!" Parker started to head to his room

"You are grounded for a month! You are not to leave this house with out Lefou understand?"

"WHAT? Lefou? But he's you're entourage!"

"And he will keep me updated with what you do. Now, to your room" Parker left for his room. He flopped on the bed and stared on the ceiling, he had to get used to this view, he would be looking at it for a long time, his eyes grazed over the ceiling, till they spotted an outline of a square in his ceiling. The door to the roof. Parker smacked himself in the forehead. _DUH! How could I be so stupid?!?!_ Parker thought to himself. He would be able to sneak out through the roof to see Bella. He would too; he would sneak out to see her tomorrow. There was just one problem with Parker's plan, there was no ladder, and he couldn't go anywhere with out Lefou. Parker thought and thought until he had a plan. He had a knife, and he would have to go collect fire wood, sooner or later, he would just get some wood to make a ladder to get up to the roof. He would see her again. He promised him self, he fell asleep thinking about her.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. My Prince of Darkness

Disclamer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, I also do not own the lyrics to the song in this chapter

**My Prince of Darkness**

It was after dinner, Bella was sitting outside on the balcony, writing. She wasn't writing a story, and she wasn't writing a paper for her lessons. She was writing a song. She kept writing until Allie came into her room. Bella turned her head and smiled at her friend. Bella had forgiven her friend for telling her mother where she was that night at the pub. "Pop a squat Allie," Bella said to her friend.

"Hey Bella! What are you writing?" Allie glanced over to Bella's paper.

"A song..." Bella replied, not looking up from her paper.

"Can I hear it? Please! Please! Please!" Bella smiled a bit.

"ok, but you promise not to laugh!"

"Dose it have parker in it?"

"I wrote this song for him"

"ok Lets hear it!"

Bella took a deep breath and began to sing, "I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

It's kind of funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And every time I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
and it's real, and it's true  
it's just me and you  
could it be that it's you

Could it be you & I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly I'm falling for you, could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
could it be that it's true  
it's you and it's you

Could it be that it's true

It's you" Allie leapt up in applause.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Bella smiled a bit and blushed. She just couldn't stop thinking of Parker. Ever since she met him, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Allie looked at her friend, "you really like Parker, don't you?"

"I've never felt this way about any one before…"

"Do you think it could be love?"

"I have no idea…"

"Well it's getting late; we should probably get to sleep."

"Yeah… well good night Allie!" The two friends hugged. Allie left to go to her room. Bella took one last look at the sky then she went inside, shut the doors to her balcony and went to sleep.

Parker checked the hall way and his parents room. His father was asleep, snoring up a storm. _How can she sleep through that?_ Parker thought, felling bad for his mother. Parker took the small step ladder he made and put it in his room. He was able to get to the roof with it. Once he was out on the roof, he closed the door quietly. He hopped off the roof, down onto the ground. He took his father's horse, put the saddle on, and rode off to the palace at full gallop. When he reached the castle he led the horse around to the back wall and tied it up. He looked the wall over and spied a few vines growing on the wall; he climbed the vines and climbed over the wall. The vines had spread over the wall and down the other side; he paused on the top of the wall. He saw a light coming from a room on the other side that had to be Bella. Parker jumped off the wall and began the run over there. Man this garden was huge! When he finally got to the window he heard people talking. He decided to rest a bit. He heard the conversation between Allie and Bella. Then to his surprise he heard, a song. Being sung by Bella. _Wow_, he thought, _she's amazing._ Parker waited a while, he wanted to make sure no one but Bella was in that room. When he was sure he climbed up to her balcony. He peered into the window. Bella was asleep. The moon light poured over her face. Parker just stood there for a bit, just looking at her. He then opened the door from the balcony. Bella woke up; she rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed.

"Who's there?" Parker came into the room.

"It's me."

"Parker!" Bella jumped off her bed and enveloped him in a giant hung, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I promised I'd see you again, didn't I?"

Bella smiled, "yes you did." Bella kissed him on the cheek, "I just missed you,"

Parker put a hand on Bella's cheek, "I missed you too." Parker leaned closer to Bella and kissed her. Bella deepened the kiss a bit, she wanted this so badly. She wanted him. When the kiss stopped, Bella sat down on her bed.

"How did you get here?"

"Long story…."

Bella smiled, he had traveled all the way from his house to come see her.

"I heard your song."

"What?!? You weren't supposed to hear that!"

"Don't be ashamed, you sing beautifully."

Bella smiled, but her smile faded, "You shouldn't be here."

"I had to see you again."

"I have an Idea, come to my party next week. It's a Masquerade party; no one will know you're there."

"Then I guess I will see you then." Bella walked Parker back to the balcony. He kissed her goodbye and left.

"Until we meet again, my prince of darkness." Bella said, she went back into her room and fell asleep.


	8. DistractionsGood or Bad?

**Distractions… Good or Bad?**

Parker was in the woods with his father again. Lefou was standing near by. Gaston had the target set up again. The day Parker was born; Gaston vowed to himself that he would teach his son to hunt. Parker just kept his mind on Bella and focused on the target. Parker took the gun in his hands, loaded it, and aimed.

_**BANG!**_

Gaston and Lefou just stared open mouth at the target. Parker had shot a perfect bull's-eye. Parker gave a little smirk. Gaston cheered out, "Parker! My Boy! I knew you could do it!" Gaston hugged his son. _Man some one has severe mood swings!_ Thought Parker. Lefou was just in the back leaning up against a tree, with that dumbstruck look still on his face.

"Did he really just do that?" Lefou asked to Gaston, still really confused.

"Of course he did Lefou! Now help me get this stuff back to my cabin!" Gaston started to walk off, Parker held back to help Lefou.

"How did you do that?" Lefou asked

"I just thought about someone that made me really happy. It helped me concentrate and well every thing just sort of fell into place after that." Lefou looked at Parker.

"Who were you thinking about?"

"Bella…"

"You really care for her don't you?"

"More than any thing."

"Are you going to her party?"

"You ask a lot of questions you know that?"

"Well, I know Gaston doesn't want you to go to the party, but I can get you there if you really want to go!"

"You can do that? How? What can you do? Will you tell me?"

"Now who's asking the obscene amount of questions?" Lefou smiled at Parker, he picked up the last piece of equipment.

Bella came down to breakfast in a pink gown with her hair tied up in a pink bow, "good morning Mama! Good Morning Papa!" Bella sat down at her usual spot and began to eat her breakfast. It was oatmeal this morning, Bella usually hated to eat that and made a lot of fuss about eating it, but this morning Bella made no fuss at all and just ate her breakfast.

During her lessons Bella was caught multiple times staring off out the window, like she was looking for some one. She also didn't practice her martial arts; instead she just sat out in the garden writing music. Belle looked out the window at her daughter.

"Um dear? Have you noticed that Bella's been acting a little… off today?"

The master looked up and then sarcastically said, "No really? I haven't noticed!"

"Do you think we should give her that special birthday gift early?"

"I think we should! While she is still acting like a young lady"

Belle laughed, she went over to the closet and pulled out two boxes. One was big and rectangular; the other was smaller and square. They headed down stairs and outside.

"Bella! Can we talk to you?" Belle said. Bella got up and headed up to her room. Bella sat on her bed and looked at her parents

"We have something for you" said her father. He took from behind his back the two boxes, "Happy early birthday." He said with a smile. Bella took the gifts and thanked her parents and began to open them. Bella set the small one aside for later. She took the top off the big one. Bella stared open mouth at the gift. She took it out of the box. It was a beautiful, golden gown. It was the one her mother had worn the night that her father realized that he truly loved her mother. Bella thanked her parents and went to open the next gift. Bella lifted the top off of the small box. Bella held up her gift and just stared at it. It was a gold mask, encrusted with diamonds. She ran up and gave her mother and father a giant hug. She would defiantly wear the gown and mask to her ball.


	9. Preparations

**Preparations**

Bella woke up earlier than usual. Today was the 26th of June. Today was her birthday, and the preparations began from the moment she woke up. There was a gigantic list of things to do. Bella came downstairs and into the dining hall, when she opened the door she saw the usual birthday sight. All of the people who lived in the castle along with members of her family all crowed into the dining room, wishing her a happy birthday. The morning went like any other birthday, a fabulous breakfast with every one and of course, and the men of the castle singing the birthday song to her. (No not like the Happy Birthday to you song) and then the madness!

Strait after breakfast, Bella had to go into the ballroom to practice the waltz for her main dance. Let's just say she had major "two left feet" syndrome that morning. Then it was off to the kitchen to help cook for a while. She was in the middle of stirring some sort of soup for the feast tonight when Laurette and Allie stormed into the kitchen and stood in front of Bella, each one with a bag of makeup. Bella slowly looked up at her friends, she dropped the spoon, "oh no." she said

"It's time Bella." Laurette said giving her friend an evil smile.

"No. nonononono!" Bella backed up and then faster than a lightning bolt ran to her room, her friends followed. Once they were in her room Bella was hiding under her bed covers.

"Come on Bella! Your 16! You have to put on this makeup sooner or later!"

"I chose later!" Bella said from under her bed covers.

"Well fine! But you still have to get washed up! You can't go to your party looking like you do now!"

Bella poked her head out of the covers at the foot of her bed and gave her friends "the dry look", then reluctantly got out of her bed and went into the bathroom to wash up.

(Meanwhile back at the home of Gaston)

"I'm going out dad!" Parker yelled as he was heading out the door.

"Is Lefou going with you?" Gaston asked.

"Yes dad! Later!" Parker left the house, Lefou was waiting outside with Robert.

"Ready to go?" asked Robert. Lefou and Robert were taking Parker into town to get him something decent to wear to the princess' party that night.

"Let's go." Parker said, they headed to the tailors shop. When they got there the tailor had multiple suits laid out for parker to try on. Parker tried on multiple suits before coming out in a black one that fit him perfectly.

"Well? What do you guys think?" Both Lefou and Robert nodded in approval; it was getting late any ways. They were just about to leave the store when Parker remembered something, he needed a mask. He couldn't show up at a masquerade party he wasn't supposed to be at without a mask! He needed one… and fast. He spotted a black one on the shelf; it was the only one he could afford. He bought it with what ever little money he had left, and went home, he had to start getting ready.

Parker snuck into the house and got the bag with all of the clothing in it to his room unseen. Next he had to start getting ready, the party started at 8:00 and it was already 7:15. When he was ready he took one last look in the mirror and put on the black mask and then climbed out of the roof. Parker had already pre-saddled Gaston's horse to ride. Parker took off from the house towards the palace, he was going to see Bella tonight he just knew it.


	10. Tales of Black and Gold

**Tales Black and Gold**

Bella came downstairs at 7:45, dressed in her new golden ball gown; she was wearing the mask that her parents had bought for her. Bella was surprisingly wearing a bit of makeup, her hair was slightly curled and a diamond tiara was in it, her nails had been painted a deep rose red, and fixed in her hair were a couple of fresh roses she had picked from the garden. She looked like a totally different person than who she was this morning. Bella smiled at her family, it was almost time for people to start arriving. Bella sat in the drawing room while she heard people coming through the front door and heading to the ball room. She heard Allie's voice when Robert walked in. She also heard her mother quietly tell the head guard to double security at the main entrance, Belle didn't want Parker to come to this party, but Bella knew he would. She just knew it before long it was 8:15 and time for her grand entrance.

Bella's father came to escort her to the ball room. As they neared the ball room she could hear the people talking in the ball room, suddenly the trumpets sounded.

"Presenting, her royal highness, Princess Bella." The room went silent as Bella made her entrance. She made her way to the center of the dance floor when her father gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned her over to her friends. There Bella turned to face her guest.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Bella said to her guests, and then there arose a big cheer from the crowd. Every one began dancing. The crowd had many different groups just like the town. In one section was Allie and Robert, dancing together, flirting, a lot. And then in another corner, a guy by the name of Alex Rajaniemi was being fought over by Tasha and another girl in from the town named Raquel Fullinwider. Tasha ended up winning the fight. Bella being the princess who had just come of age was forced to dance with almost every boy in the entire town. Unknown to her, Belle and her Father were watching Bella seeing if she liked any of the boys she danced with, those boys could be a possible husband for Bella.

"Wait, is that a smile?" Belle asked her husband, he looked over at Bella

"It was a wince,"

"Tiny little smile?"

"You wish," he said teasingly, they kept watching there daughter.

After a while Bella grew tired of dancing with so many boys so she took a break and just watched them from her spot near the orchestra. Allie came over to her friend.

"Did you find him yet?"

"No not yet," she said with a sigh. Then, suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Bella turned around to face a young man, in a black suit with a black mask, a beautiful brown eyes, "you made it!" she said to Parker enveloping him in a giant hug and a kiss.

"You look beautiful," he said to her and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks," she said blushing slightly.

Then a voice came from the middle of the dance floor, "And now my friends! Princess Bella will be presenting the Waltz with her chaperone." The guests all stepped back to watch the dance. Parker looked at her.

"You have a chaperone?" he asked her

"No I was hopping that you would be mine," she said smiling at him.

"I'd be honored," He said like a gentleman. He led her out to the dance floor and they began dancing. Bella had forgotten for a while that people were actually watching them, especially her parents.

Belle leaned toward her husband and said, "Who is that boy dancing with Bella?"

"I'm not sure, but she's actually smiling at him," said the master

"Are you sure it's not a wince?" Belle asked him sarcastically.

Bella snapped out of her trance and looked around the room, "every one is staring at us," she said shyly; Parker didn't take his eyes off of her.

"Really? I forgot that there was any one else was in the room," he smiled at her, she smiled at him. They kept dancing, Bella was very graceful, apparently her two left feet syndrome from this morning was gone. Very slowly more and more couples came on to the dance floor. Among the first ones were Allie and Robert, then Tasha and Alex, and then more and more until all of the guests were dancing. Eventually Belle and the Master made their way onto the dance floor too.

"May I cut in?" said Belle to her daughter. Bella and Parker suddenly both got tense, if Belle figured out that Parker was here she would do two things, 1) ground Bella for the rest of her life, and 2) she would probably kill Parker. But on the other hand they couldn't say no to the crowned Queen of France either. Bella stepped aside and began dancing with her father while Belle danced with Parker.

"So young man what is your name?" Belle asked him, Parker had to lie.

"My name is….. James" _James? What the heck am I thinking! She'll never buy that!_ Surprisingly Belle believed him. They talked a lot during that song. Parker never giving up his cover. Man, was he a good actor. At the end of the song Bella reunited with Parker in almost an instant. After the little unplanned event with Bella's parents, the night went so very smoothly, and not just for Parker and Bella, but for every one! Allie got her first kiss from Robert, out of all the girls Robert had courted, Allie was the first one he kissed, this had to be progress! CJ found a girl too; her name was Ivy, one of the funniest girls in the entire village. And Chip met up with an old friend whom he had met just after the spell was broken, his friend's name was Journey and he was the older brother of Ivy. Laurette was recognized for the fabulous work she did with the decorations, and was offered a part time position at the local flower nursery making centerpieces. But during that whole night Bella and Parker were inseparable.

Bella and Parker never left each other's side the whole night. After a few hours of constant dancing, they went out onto the balcony. The fresh air did them both good. But there break was short lived, for when Parker looked at the clock that was set into one of the towers, he realized that it was getting late and his father would be so mad at him if he realized that he was gone.

"Bella, this has been the best night of my life, but I have to go. I'm sorry," as he turned to go Bella caught his arm.

"No, please, I can't keep living like this. Going from one secret meeting to the next. I want to be with you forever. I love you," those three little words stopped Parker and Bella both. He turned around and faced her. They looked into each others eyes.

"I love you too, Bella, I always have. But we can't be together, our parents won't allow it," he touched her cheek.

"I can't live without you, Parker," she took his other hand in hers.

"Well what should we do? Run away?" They looked into each other's eyes again. And from that moment they knew that the only way to be together was to run away together.

"We don't have much time; the party will be ending soon. If we want to get away with out any one noticing we'll have to go now," they both nodded their heads, and started to plan their escape. They would spend a night in the garden, and then early in the morning they would be able to ride off on Gaston's horse to another town where they would be safe, together forever.

Once the plan was made, they went back into the party. There was an exit to the garden through the kitchen. Bella knew no one would be in there because people would already be starting to clean up the mess left by the guests. And sooner then you can say, VAMOOSE! The princess and Parker were out in the garden on their way to freedom. Or at least that's what they though.


	11. Lost, Found, Love

hey guys! sry I haven't updated this in a realy long time! but here it is chapter 10! enjoy!

* * *

**Lost, Found, Lovers**

As the last guests finally left, a felling of relief fell over the castle. Belle let out a sigh as the last person left.

"Well I'm glad that's over. Aren't you Bella?" Belle turned around to see that Bella was not there. Belle turned to her husband, "Where's Bella?"

"I thought she was with you!"

"_I _thought she was with you!" now they both knew that Bella was gone.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. Lumiere went to go and get it as soon as the door was fully open; Gaston came rushing in and up to Belle and the Master.

"Where is he?" Gaston said angrily to the Master

"Who?"

"Who? What do you mean who? MY SON!" both the Master and Belle had a slight look of shock their faces, Parker had been at the party after all. But Belle was a smart girl she knew what to do.

"You should know, your son came into my daughter's private party and kidnapped her! If any one should know where there child is it's you! You obviously told your son to kidnap Bella in an attempt to get the redemption you think you so rightfully deserve!"

"I would never do such a thing! Plus I never would have thought of an idea like that! I may be shifty but I am not evil, Belle!" the Master was just standing back watching this feud over where the children were, he had to stop it.

"LISTEN UP!" both Belle and Gaston stopped their feuding, it had been almost 17 years since any one in the castle had heard the Master use that voice, "if we're going to find our children then were going to have to work together. Understood?"

"Oh no I'm not working with Captain Clueless here!" Belle pointed to Gaston

"And there is no way in hell I'm going to work with Queen of the Wenches!" Gaston pointed to Belle.

"WENCH!?!" Belle went to take a swing at Gaston but the Master held her back, Belle was incredibly strong.

"Look, Belle you and I know our daughter very well. Bella wouldn't leave the castle with out one night in the gardens; it's too late to go any where. So we know that they're in the gardens," Belle looked at her husband.

"But the gardens are enormous! There is no way we'll be able to find them in time for sunrise, they will probably be gone by then," The Master nodded.

"That's where Gaston comes in," the master turned to Gaston, "you know a lot about tracking is that true Gaston?"

"I've been tracking my whole life!" Gaston said.

"Do you think you can track down Bella and your son before sunrise?"

"Probably, but why should I help you?"

"Because if we find Bella, chances are your son will be in the same spot, do we have an agreement?" Gaston thought for a while.

"Very well, but once my son is found keep your daughter away from him, and I'll keep him away from here and we can all just pretend this never happened."

"That shouldn't be a problem Gaston," Belle gave him a look that could make the bravest person in the world totally terrified.

(In the Gardens)

Bella and Parker stopped at the gazebo that was located near the back steps of the castle, "ok that's it I have to take these dumb ass shoes off! My feet are killing me!" Bella took off the gold high heels she was wearing.

"You wore high heels? Dear gods it's a sign of the apocalypse!" Bella and Parker both laughed, Bella suddenly turned her head to take a look back at the castle, "What's wrong?" Parker took her hand and looked at her

"Your father's here," she looked at him worried, "We need to get moving, now!"

"This is your home where should we go? My dad is the best tracker I've ever seen, we need to throw him off. But where do we go?"

"The rose garden under the west wing, they'll never think to look there."

"Why?"

"The west wing holds bad memories for my family; it hasn't been touched in over 16 years. Any ground near the west wing is unkempt, so they don't ever go there."

"Then how do you know about the rose garden?"

"I'm the one that takes after the rose plants on the grounds, that is my special place to go and think, plus my parents don't know about it," she gave him a warm smile. They ditched the masks and started to run towards the West Wing's rose garden. But not far behind was the search party.

(Back with the parents)

Belle ran over to the gazebo where she saw a pair of golden high heals, "These are Bella's…" she trailed off in to thought and kept the shoe close to her body.

"Well now that you just figured that out can I please start tracking?" Gaston gave her a smirk. Belle lunged at Gaston again trying to hit him. The Master held her back once more, "Geeze! Put a leash on you cat," he smirked again, Belle managed to kick him in the shin with the heal of her shoe, "OW! WHAT THE HELL!" Gaston grabbed his shin. He spied something shining on the ground and limped over to it and picked it up. It was a small old metal; he kept turning it over and over in his hand.

"What's that?" Belle asked pointing to the small dirty metal in Gaston's hand.

"Parker's good luck charm, I gave it to him when he was just a lad. He never goes any where without it…" Gaston trailed off and looked in the direction that he had seen the metal and started to walk that way.

"Where are you going?" the master asked Gaston, "You're supposed to be finding our children!"

"What's in that direction?" Gaston asked pointing to the open air in front of him.

"The West Wing, where you fell," Belle said crossing her arms. She remembered that night so clearly, so did Gaston.

"Isn't there a garden over there?" Gaston looked at Belle, he was on to something.

"How would you know?"

"Before I hit the ground I was able to see a few small rose plants, then I blacked out…"

"What ever is over there is forbidden, Bella would never go there," Gaston walked up to Belle.

"That's just what they want us to think, my son knows I can track very well, he wants to try and throw me off," Belle's eyes met with Gaston's. At that instant both of them knew exactly where their children were. The parents all took off in the direction of the rose garden.

Gaston got there first in the middle of the small area was an apple tree, and under the tree, fast asleep, were Parker and Bella. Gaston stopped dead in his tracks and just looked at the two kids. Belle and the Master were not far behind him. As Belle was the second to arrive at the Garden, then the Master. All three were stunned by what they saw.

Parker and Bella were under the tree fast asleep. Bella's Head was resting on Parker's chest, and Parker was leaned up against the tree. One of Parker's arms was around Bella's waist. Their hands were intertwined as they smiled in there sleep. One could only imagine what they had planned if they ever got out to freedom.

Belle started to move forward but Gaston stopped her. Belle looked at Gaston.

"What are you doing?" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Look at them, Belle. They're in love, we can't deny in any longer. Look how happy they are even in their sleep!" Belle looked at Gaston with curiosity.

"This is coming from the man who tried to forcibly marry me, kill my husband, and throw my father into an asylum. What's wrong with you? You trying to stop us from keeping our kids apart wasn't apart of the deal!"

"Belle! Listen to what you're saying! You may not have loved me; I know that is for certain. But I do know what love looks like, and that," Gaston turned Belle's head to look at the two kids, "that's it," Gaston stepped back so Belle wouldn't kick him in the shin again for touching her. Belle looked at the children. The Master stayed back, this feud was between Gaston and Belle, he was no part of it; he was just peace keeper so they wouldn't kill each other.

Belle didn't move she just looked at Parker and Bella, and how happy they were. Belle remembered when she fell in love with her husband; "Well, they do look happy together," her eyes never left the couple under the Apple tree.

"And if they're happy, then we should be happy for them, right?"

"You know Belle, for once Gaston is right," the Master had suddenly become apart of this conversation, "we shouldn't let our personal prejudices get in the way of our children's matters," Belle sighed.

"Well what do we do? She has duties as a princess, and your son is one of the best known kids in the town, letting them see each other would just distract them and throw every thing into a frenzy!" Every one looked at each other and then at the kids. The same plan was forming in every one's head.


	12. A Perfect Begining

OMG OMG OMG! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS! please enjoy this final enstallment of Forbidden Love!

* * *

**A Perfect Beginning**

Bella and Parker awoke where they had fallen asleep, under the apple tree in the rose garden, but to there disappointment, not due to the rising sun. Gaston towered over the two, and looked down on them with cold blue eyes, like a hawk does looking at its prey before it strikes. "Get up," Gaston said with an icy breath as he yanked Parker to his feet and shoved him in the direction of the palace. Bella stood quickly and tried to stop him, but once outside the grove of roses, her mother stood right by a small group of lilies, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You," she said pointing at Bella, "Come with me." she walked in front of Gaston in a huffy manner. Behind her, with her head hung low was Bella.

Bella and Parker sat at the long dining table in the great hall, awaiting their punishment. Parker turned to Bella suddenly, "Bella, I'm not sure what my father is thinking of doing and I just want to apologize for dragging you into this whole mess." Bella shook her head and looked Parker in the eyes.

"No, if anyone should be apologizing it's me," she looked at Parker with solemn eyes, "You have done nothing wrong. I love you, that is what matters, and no matter what's going to happen I will always love you. They may be able to control who we see, but they can't control what occurs in the confine of a mind." He smiled at his bright beauty and kissed her. The doors flung open and Belle, Gaston, and the Master all walked in. Bella tried to study the faces, attempting to see if their fate was written on them. But all she saw was blank looks.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as Belle sat down in front of the two; the men standing behind her. Gaston had learned better than to interfere with Belle. Belle looked at them with an unknown look in her eyes. She took a deep breath and began to speak, "I honestly don't know what to say to you two." Both children dropped their eyes to stare at the table in front of them, "Parker," he looked up at the queen, feeling intimidated and nervous, "You and your father could be banished from the kingdom from your acts the previous night. Kidnapping the princess; sneaking into a party uninvited," Belle looked at Gaston with venom in her eyes, "Attempted murder and encasement of royal family members in inhumane locations."

"Do you have to use such long words?" Gaston said with a look of confusion on his face. Belle rolled her eyes and turned back to the two guilty kids. She turned her attention away from the hunter's son and to her daughter.

"And you Bella," Bella unlike Parker did not raise her eyes to meet the queen's. She kept them down and even shut them; bracing herself for the worst, "You have embarrassed both yourself and the family. I mean, really Bella, what were you thinking?" Bella did not answer; she did not move; she did not look up. But then Belle took a deep breath, recollecting herself and shoving her anger and disappointment below the surface.

The Master rested a hand on Belle's shoulder and spoke up, "However," he began; both children raised their heads in curiosity and with hope, "Belle and I," Gaston cleared his throat, "and Gaston, understand what it is like to be in love."

"Some more than others," said Belle, obviously aiming her reply at Gaston.

"Regardless of that," The Master continued, "We know that when you are in love how simple life can be. You have all that you need in the world right beside you and you could careless whether the world ended that day or not." Belle grabbed his hand that was resting on her shoulder lovingly, "But the truth of the matter is that life isn't that simple. Bella, you need to understand that because Parker is not of a higher class in the town you could not marry him." Bella felt tears welling up in her eyes. It wasn't fair. Belle was the daughter of an inventor! And yet here she stood, queen of France. Why couldn't she marry Parker?

"Ok, are you going to tell them or can I?" Gaston asked Belle impatiently. Belle shook her head, and then turned to Bella and Parker to tell them some news. Blindly Bella grabbed Parker's hand under the table for comfort.

"But because of Parker's less than remarkable standing in the town we have come to a compromise. Bella you are indeed aware that we are in need of new knights," Bella drew in a breath. She knew all too well that with more knights the kingdom would be safer, "There for we have named a new knight. He was inducted this morning, and I think you'll like his son quite a bit." She looked at her mother carefully, attempting to decode the smile on her face.

"May I present, Sir Gaston of Molyneaux." Bella let out a gasp, and Parker smiled. Gaston stood proud, it was a wonder neither of them had noticed the crest of the royal guard pinned onto his gun strap. Bella regained her composure enough to find her voice and speak up.

"So, what exactly does this mean for us?" she asked her mother. Belle smiled at the two of them. Parker grabbed her and hugged her closely.

"I think it means," He began, "that we can get married." She looked at him and then a broad smile broke onto her face. They kissed passionately. Gaston cleared his throat again and the two broke apart. Life couldn't be more perfect for the two of them at that moment.

"I love you." He whispered to her softly.

"I love you, too." She replied, knowing that life from now on would be perfect.

FIN!

* * *

Well that was it. R&R PLZ!!

oh Tasha, my friend, wants to let you know that her character from "Black and Gold" lived happily ever after with Alex... under a raspberry bush... don't ask!


End file.
